


Choisya

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubbing, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing strangers in clubs, M/M, Piercings, Taking care of high people, Tattoos, no volleyballs, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an abandoned hangar-turned-dance hall, loud music throbs through your system and never-ending lights shimmer with crazy colours and in hazy clouds, Tsukishima finds himself having to deal with a lot of things. He wakes up on the floor, his body feeling weird and not functioning the way he needs it too. A beautiful stranger is standing right in front of him and acting kind. His hot and fun memories of the same stranger and how they spent half the night on the dance floor, heat him up all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choisya

**Author's Note:**

> This [Yamaguchi](http://last-heroine.tumblr.com/post/115612744575/first-palette-meme-fill-yamaguchi-and-palette-8) gave me all kind of ideas, so this happened~ Tsukishima is a bit shy in this, but I wrote it off what I’ve seen with high people so :’D
> 
> The alcohol and drug use in this is all in the name of partying and fun! But if its not for you, its fine to click out of here ;v; I'm Dutch and somehow clubbing/drugs has been all around me (even tho I never needed it w). I also wrote this with the mindset of the huge ass clubs we have in The Netherlands, like Sensation White/Black ;v; This fic still happens in Miyagi though~

The world stops spinning. Opening his eyes, Kei watches dust travel across the floor as he exhales. The particles dance to a mute beat further away. Neon lights cast colours and shadows, while the beat and the dust particles drum in front of his not-so-focused line of sight. He blinks, unable to make out what is happening a few spaces away. Kei notices his glasses aren’t on his nose. Trusting his body to not fall apart again, he heaves himself up to sit, and squints to see where his glasses might have gone off to. The movement brushes his triple forward helix piercings over fabric. He cannot investigate, when a sound to his right beckons his attention.

“Here.”

A hand extends, holding the black frames gently. The fingers didn’t smudge the glass. Kei places his seeing aids back where they belong, and looks up to the person who returned them. Dark pink and blue-green lights illuminate the person sitting in front cross-legged, a soft smile gracing the lips before he speaks. “I brought you here to cool off and breathe a bit. Feeling better?” 

The inquiry makes Kei think, and he looks down to the person’s hands; one placed on his own shoe, the other restless, fingers tapping to the far-off beats. Looking at the fingers on top of the shoe, Kei tries to move his toes inside his boots. They react, and he sighs in relief. 

Glancing at the ground, a hot embarrassing feeling washes over Kei, seeing the grey shirt with black crows lying there. His head snaps up, looking at the feather tattoos inked on the shoulder and parts of the upper arm. Kei gives them a hard look, swearing that they too, dance with the music. Irritated by the taunting ink, he picks the shirt up and throws it to the other guy, which name he knew he’d heard, but couldn’t remember. 

He does remember the hot, full lips pressing to his ear though. _”Having those flesh tunnels. And turns me on.”_ He shivered as he remembered the words that had lit his skin on fire from the ears down; his lobe being teased hadn’t mattered to his stretched ears. 

Laughter fills Kei’s now cotton-infested ears as he sits upright, scanning the small area. It was a small, circular indent, walled with brick, which seemed higher than Kei if he’d stood up. Touching the brick behind him, he knew that the huge dance floor lay behind it. Kei had once been in this very same hangar for a space expo last spring. Seeing it in the club setting, and having the ground beneath shake with the stomping and jumping of thousands of people blew his mind. However, he only felt them, but his hearing still left him guessing.

“You were a lot more talkative high.” 

A cold sensation drips off Kei’s arm. He knows his movements are slow, sometimes twitchy. He takes way too long to register what the hell happens around him. The glass filled with a see-through liquid moves against his arm, making the liquid pour over his skin, a few drops at a time. The spill doesn’t matter, as all of Kei’s clothing is black and rather thick. Ribbed tank top, worker-style pants with loads of pockets. He takes the glass from the other’s hand, fingers touching for a second-

_Hot lips, wet from drinking, glued on Kei’s burning ears, arms snaking around his already warm neck, while Kei tried to figure out how to react to those sinful hips gyrating against him._

_“I’m Tadashi. Nice to meet you.” The speaker’s fingers went into his hair, ruffling the front bangs across Kei’s forehead. Then the hands keeping Kei’s head from moving, disabling him from shying away. A warm smile brushes his cheeks, and even warmer eyes glance at him; a galaxy of freckles below them. Kei finally knows what to do. The smile pushes the freckled cheeks up with laughter, and the sound of it drowns out everything else. People bump into them, say things, but Kei can only feel Tadashi, only hear his voice. All sorts of sweet sensations go into an overdrive of colours, and the touch on his ears, the hands on his neck- he wants more of them. Embracing Tadashi, Kei wants to make sure their bodies move together, stay together, while their lips meet._

-he looks at the liquid, wary. The spinning returns to his head.

“It’s water, dude. Drink it.” Tadashi leans forward a bit, nods to the beverage he pushed into Kei’s hand. The guy whose name he can’t remember folds his t-shirt, putting it aside. Kei watches in fascination, feeling the music return to his hearing, one beat at a time. It thrums hard through his chest and bones. Dancing. He remembers dancing with this kid. And a bar. He’d been impatient at the bar, and a fingerless gloved hand had played with his hair to ease his patience. Kei’s hair had grown longer, but when he went to the hair salon, the foreign girl from Europe with a shaved side, earrings and tattoos hadn’t cut his hair as short as he liked; only shaved his sides. He remembers the rough feel of Tadashi’s nails, scratching those shaved parts, and playing with his longer, slightly wild hair.

Maybe he should thank that hair dresser.

“Did you put something in it?” Kei’s voice is raspy, his throat parched. He moves his tongue against his cheek, moving his tongue piercing as he does so. Nothing has gone numb, which is a great relief. The distraction of playing with the metal ball doesn’t last long. Circles appear from above, the lights creating all sorts of big and small circles. In one second, such a circle halos hallows the head of his companion, who gives him a sighing smile. ‘He looks like a fucking angel’, Kei thinks. It doesn’t help that the current DJ line up are foreigners, whose Spanish haunting tunes fill the hall with eerie beats. It reminds Kei of the Spanish classes he took after he got bored with English in high school. The thirst in his chest worsens, and he blinks at himself for not drinking. They’d drunk something hard at the bar, and had done shots. Everything had been dark brown, no ice. So why would he even care if anything was in it this drink..?

“After that trip you had?” When Tadashi shakes his head, brown hair falls in front of his smiling face. Kei hears the tiniest of clinks where the duo of piercing rings met at the earlobe. “No way. It’s clean.” 

Without another delay, Kei drinks, eyes closing when ice cold water runs down his throat, bringing a nice chill to his insides. Some of the water sloshes over the glass’ rim, drops of it run down his jaw and throat. His fingertips dab into the remaining water, putting it on his left side tunnel. It throbs from the recent nap on the ground, not quite liking being stretched two weeks earlier and then being pressured like that. Exhaling a small hiss when he fingers the thicker lobe, he relaxes when it soothes quickly. 

He puts the empty glass aside, and sees Tadashi leering, both hands on the ground, still. Kei watches the shoulders move, the feathers (which had stopped dancing) darken the moment Tadashi comes forward, moves out of the lights. 

Thumbs brush his jawline, and a tongue chases some of the drops on his throat, up to his chin and over his lips. The kiss becomes softer there, the meaning to arousal lessening. Kei gives himself up to the hands and the mouth, holding his breath. He was peering into the same eyes that had sparked his interest across the dance floor earlier. He remembers them to be dark brown, remembers thinking of rum-cola when the club’s bright natural lights had turned on. However, in the absence of light, they glow black. 

Knocking the glass aside, Kei goes into an offense. He pushes Tadashi back to climb on his lap and kiss him with the same fury they’d been in at the bar waiting for drinks. The after-effects of the pill were noticeable when Kei’s palm brushes over the wild mop of hair, and he breathes in a woody, orange-scented cologne. His legs spread out past Tadashi’s lap, whose arms finally loop around Kei’s back, hesitation still there. 

“Wow, hey, relax. There’s no rush,” Tadashi offers with a smile, the hand with the fingerless glove brushes alongside Kei’s body, rounding up to his shoulder blade.

Kei clucks his tongue, dives back into the warmth Tadashi represents. His own body was cooling off quick, and he didn’t feel too hot in his own skin anymore. All the more, he craves Tadashi’s warm presence, wants to be engulfed within it. Whenever Tadashi opens his mouth to protest or to slow down, Kei bites the lips, pushing the moving tongue back into the mouth and ravages it. After a few of such moments, Tadashi sighs and lets himself be pushed back against the wall behind him, giving Kei free reign to go as hard as he likes.

Getting that tongue piercing had its perks in these situations. People like Tadashi, who has a thing for metal, would become all impatient and still when Kei’s lengua con metal slides over their tongue. Tadashi letting him do as Kei pleases makes the latter become bolder, even more so when the hypersensitivity in his palms drives him crazy. He circles his hips, although he figures they can’t do much here. The people he could see had their backs turned to them, but this didn’t make them invisible to the crowds. Even if they move to the shadows of this poor excuse of a cave, anyone could walk in here. Stopping when he realizes it, he let Tadashi kiss his lips softly.

“There’s no rush, hm? Let’s enjoy ourselves here a little longer.” Tadashi’s solid presence, his confidence, there were waves in front of Kei’s watchful eyes. Becoming shy, Tadashi avoids Kei’s glances by looking at the ground, their arms still in contact with and around each other. When Tadashi’s hand steals under Kei’s shirt, the latter relishes the sensation of the warm hand, a thumb brushing over the small back, and the cool touch of the thumb’s ring pressing there.

“We can go and dance, if you feel better. They also announced a second laser show, starting in 20 minutes.” Tadashi perks up, both from the current lights hitting his face in bright, psychedelic colours, and the thought of the pretty lights they’d give full attention to before another DJ came up. 

There’d been a moment where the laser lights had been all pretty in black and orange; the entire ceiling lit up in strong, bright lights, like those at a baseball stadium. There had been so much light, while the laserworks did all sorts of amazing things. Kei remembers how entranced he’d been watching them, how Tadashi’s hands had roamed his stomach (his shirt lost in the crowd). Warm lips unable to leave his skin for a second, while Kei scolded him for ignoring what happened above them. _“You’re prettier,” _Tadashi had said, nose right below his hair. Then a tongue had darted out, licking Kei’s ink at his neck, following the simple black crescent line from the bottom to the top. Kei’s eyes had gone wide, the soft trance music, the lights, and the incredible tongue in his neck kicking in harder than any pill could have done. He needs more of that drug, the one Tadashi represents with smiles and simple touches and a gut-feeling trust borne from nowhere.__

__“And maybe go to my place afterwards. I’m starting to get hungry.” Rubbing the back of his neck makes Tadashi look sheepish, his eyes downcast. Kei can tell how the last addition to the sentence was made in haste, as if to cover up any baser, less innocent idea that could come up between them. Kei waits until Tadashi looks up to him, warm eyes seeking confirmation. Nodding, Kei lets himself smile, agreeing._ _

__“Yeah. I’m getting hungry too…” He pushes his ass downwards, watching Tadashi breathe out when Kei’s jeans brush against his clothed, limp manhood. This time he doesn’t kiss Tadashi, although the open mouth sure looks inviting. “Food. I mean. I’d want food.”_ _

__Tadashi grins, eyes cast down before he looks up through his lashes. “Yeah, I meant food too. I’m not one to- take guys home for- stuff.”_ _

__“Stuff.” Kei replies, letting his fingers trace the feathers on Tadashi’s arm. The things people at these club events did in the toilets or just outside in the woods has Kei’s skin tingle the wrong way. He doesn’t want to think about it, as if the places they could go to relieve themselves weren’t bad because of the lack of privacy, but because it would seem so cold and distant. Few things are clear in Kei’s mind as of the moment, but he knows that if they’d do _stuff_ , he wants it to be as special as the rest of the night. Talking is hard, and it doesn’t become easier when Tadashi’s hands relax on the fold between Kei’s torso and his legs. He wants to talk though, to make his tingling tongue feel less weird, to not fumble with his piercing and try to delay making this chance meeting worthy of exploration. _ _

__Tadashi seems patient for him, so he tries. “I’m into stuff but- yeah.”_ _

__“Stuff can wait, right?” The eyes are so hopeful. Kei feels stupid for agreeing so quick, nodding his head. He keeps nodding when Tadashi asks if he can stand. Although he confirms, it’s harder when he tries. It takes longer than it should, and Tadashi has to keep him steady. This becomes an incredibly hard task when Tadashi keeps laughing in a soft, vibrant tone._ _

__“Rum and Jägermeister are not a good combination for you, huh?”_ _

__“All mixes are bad combinations for me.” Kei blinks to the ground, watching Tadashi’s feet from this height. When he glances up, he grumbles. Tadashi is in his light of sight, which was impossible considering Kei should be the taller one. His hands are on the feathered shoulders, and he presses his fingertips into the hard skin. Liking how his five, thick metal rings shimmer bright against the black ink beneath. It also makes Kei squint at him. “Why am I the only one who is unsteady?”_ _

__Tadashi ducks his head, to kiss him and apologize. “Sorry, ne? I think you took my half of the second pill. So I took revenge eating the chips we bought. And the ice cream. I also gave you two shots instead of one, so it’s 3:1…”_ _

__Accusation and anger leaves Kei’s body when he looks at the apologetic smile. It burns his entire torso, and he feels his neck becomes hot. It’s too much. Standing up was a mistake; he can’t keep upright a second longer. His head thumps forehead first to the collarbone in front, and he breathes in that orange, musky scent in deep inhales and then breathes out, just as hard._ _

__“That tickles, Tsukki.”_ _

__Kei uses that information, ducks his head a little further to lick the bare nipple. The gasp from above pleases him, but he’s sobering up and doesn’t pursue. “That nickname, too. Are you always this friendly with strangers you meet?”_ _

__His head tilts, still connected to Tadashi’s body. He knows he is swaying. He also knows Tadashi won’t let him fall. It’s strange to have so much trust in someone he has known for less than two hours. Or maybe it were five. But Tadashi had taken good care of him so far. Kei feels justified in trusting him._ _

__“No… not usually.” Tadashi’s smile doesn’t stop, waver, or alter into something negative. It makes Kei feel even more special. He lets his eyes shut, feeling secure in the embrace, the hands soothing his bowing spine. A single finger ends up tracing Kei’s crescent ink in the neck. He doesn’t slide down, feeling quite at ease knowing his hair tickles the inked feathers. “I also don’t go this wild at a club, with people I don’t know, I mean.”_ _

__“Hmmm. I see.” He doesn’t. Kei has his eyes shut, and his knees are going to give out if he has to stand a moment longer. Falling asleep on this chest sounds like a really good idea right now. “Hey, remember when we talked about food?”_ _

__They’re moving. Kei can hear everything 100% again, at least on one ear. The other is in the nook of Tadashi’s neck, while he steers them out of the tiny cove. Brushing one arm over the small of Tadashi’s back, Kei’s hand steadies itself on the hip, feeling the shirt he threw earlier stuffed in the jeans. Tadashi probably confirmed, probably said ‘let’s go’. It’s not that Kei doesn’t care what this stranger does to him._ _

__He just trusts him enough to keep him safe._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes feel like I have to explain the fic title www  
> Working title was 'Drive', since I sometimes lack any creative thought for titles and when I opened google drive...well. Then I wanted it to be a flower and went from Honeysuckle to Orange blossom and ended up with Choisya.  
> I figured Choisya could basically be as close to Orange blossom (scent and stuff) as my limited (non-existent) flower knowledge could get :'D
> 
> Also Tsukishima's Spanish knowledge... It's not actually a headcanon of mine, but the phrase 'tongue-con-metal' didn't sound cool enough for my beta Hannah, so we changed it to what it is now .v.


End file.
